genesis_horizonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nate Mitotsudaira
es una estudiante de Hexagone Française y la academia Musashi Ariadust, la 5to agente especial de la junta del canciller a cargo de la y sucesora del Clan Mitotsudaira. Mitad humano, mitad hombre lobo. Aunque no puede transformarse en forma animal, posee su gran fuerza. También usa su arma especial, los Argenteés Chaînes, con gran efecto. Debido a su naturaleza caballerosa y su fuerte sentido del deber, Nate se siente muy protectora con la tierra en el Musashi, que técnicamente pertenece al dominio de su familia. Apariencia Tiene un cabello plateado muy largo con cinco "taladros" grandes en la parte posterior y dos pequeños que cuelgan delante de los hombros. Ella tiene ojos de color dorado, usa dos horquillas azules que se parecen un poco a las orejas de lobo y lo que parece ser un collar de perro alrededor de su cuello. El tamaño de su busto es bastante pequeño. Usualmente usa el uniforme femenino de la Academia Musashi Ariadust con motivos anaranjados en las mangas, pero cuando va a la batalla usa su uniforme de caballero azul, blanco y dorado, símbolo de su estatus especial como noble. Personalidad Mitotsudaira es muy trabajadora, leal, honorable y toma muy en serio sus responsabilidades caballerescas. Como los caballeros de Musashi son un tipo raro que se les permitió manejar armas que fueron heredadas de sus antepasados porque ganaron cooperación con la Unión Testamentaria y más que los nobles de la corte (como en los otros países) son caballeros feudales que prometieron proteger a su ciudadano, Nate realmente quiere proteger a los débiles del fondo de su corazón. También es muy leal a su "rey", Toori Aoi , e incluso si siente algo por él, lo ayuda con todas sus fuerzas para rescatar a Horizonte Ariadust y nunca se interpondrá entre los dos. Su lado de hombre lobo también le hace amar a la carne, hasta el punto de que come mucho cuando puede, comiendo rápidamente todas las verduras antes de comer carne todo lo que quiere. Cuando Horizon y Toori la alimentan, ella está casi encantada con el sabor de la carne hasta el punto de que parecía un perro comiendo. Su género musical favorito es "clásico". Antecedentes Nate Mitotsudaira nació en un linaje de caballero Hexagone Française y es el único caso conocido de niño exitoso entre un Loup-Garou y un ser humano. Después de la Guerra de los Cien Años, la Hexagona Francesa Loup-Garous consistía en dos facciones: las que eligen vivir juntas con la especie humana y las que regresaban al bosque y conservaban sus tendencias devoradoras de hombres. La madre de Nate, la " Reine des Garous ", se ofreció a alguien que había venido a cazarla y a los hombres lobo devoradores de hombres; pero se enamoraron el uno del otro en su lugar. Normalmente, un ser humano y un Loup-Garou no pueden procrear porque el hombre lobo "absorberá" al compañero humano, pero los padres de Nate pudieron hacerlo utilizando las reliquias recuperadas de Jeanne D'Arc.tierra ardiente. Nate no estaba al tanto del verdadero linaje de su madre, creyendo que ella era sólo una importante línea familiar y estrecha colaboradora de la Reina, pero no la propia Reina. Nate fue enviado a Musashi, acusado de servir a la familia Matsudaira por el bien de recibir la herencia provisional del apellido de la rama Mito-Matsudaira. Después de eso, su madre la obligó a prometerle que no volvería a Hexagone Française. En Musashi, conoció a Toori Aoi y sus compañeros de clase y amigos actuales; y ella hizo una promesa con Toori, a quien lealmente considera "su rey". Como hay un total de 31 caballeros en Musashi, pero la mayoría son ancianos o de escuela primaria o secundaria, Nate es el único caballero activo que puede tomar decisiones políticas; así que una vez que los graduados de la clase 3-Plum, haya un período de 4 años de ausencia de caballeros en la política del Lejano Oriente. Habilidades Nate es un luchador de rango versátil que puede derrotar a los enemigos de cerca o destruir ejércitos enteros desde muy lejos a través de la combinación de su sangre de hombre lobo y el arma divina Argenteés Chaînes. También se muestra que es bastante duradera, lo que actúa como una compensación de su poca agilidad y velocidad general, el punto en el que dice que incluso si no es buena con los movimientos rápidos, su dureza es su mejor arma. Es debido al hecho de que su cuerpo es fuerte que puede golpear con tal poder y también le permite actuar como escudo para los demás. En la batalla, su sangre de hombre lobo le da una ventaja en la batalla, dándole capacidades que superan con creces las de un humano normal. Sus habilidades raciales le permiten realizar hazañas imposibles para la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, ya que a pesar de poseer sólo la mitad de la sangre de un hombre lobo, su excede por mucho a la de un humano normal; mostrando la fuerza suficiente para llevar la lanza de Adele con solo una mano o cómo durante la Campaña de Rescate Horizon la usó junto con sus Cadenas de Platarecogiendo placas, artillería enemiga e incluso soldados para volar las líneas de Tercio. Nate tiene una percepción mucho más fuerte de los cinco sentidos, lo que le permite percibir lo que los humanos a menudo tienen dificultades para sentir. Sin embargo, esto también significa que ella es mucho más vulnerable al dolor, que también se amplifica con la sangre de su hombre lobo. Su regeneración lo compensa, ya que ha demostrado tener una tasa de regeneración corporal muy rápida, pudiendo curar lesiones graves con suficiente tiempo para descansar. Incluso si perdió su primera batalla contra F.Walsingham debido a su falta de movimientos de velocidad y la impresionante variedad de ataque mostrada por el autómata de Inglaterra, durante su segundo combate Nate puede mostrar la verdadera extensión de sus habilidades bajo la Luna llena, cuando otros los poderes de los seres están en su apogeo. Nate, como la mayoría de los hombres lobo, es mucho más poderoso bajo la luz de la luna, y lo mismo se puede aplicar a su Arma Divina, por lo que durante su enfrentamiento contra Walsingham, ella fue capaz de dominar al TROMP fácilmente. * - A technique developed during her fight with F. Walsingham, she can use her humble bust size to squeeze through gaps and avoid attacks that women with larger breasts may find impossible or difficult to do. Nate considers this to be a compensation for being flat-chested. Galería Armas * Arma divina: - Nate's Argenteés Chaînes (French, "Silver Chains") is a long-ranged weapon that is in the form of two lengths of chain that can extend to indefinite distances. It can follow Nate's commands, although it also has the capability to defend Nate independently. This Divine Weapon can be used to throw large objects and small objects alike, and augments Nate's innate strength in battle. One of the relics used to restrain "The Maiden of Orleans", this intelligent chains possess the power to restrain angels and were adapted to utilize the traits of an immortal. Like Nate, Silver Chains are much powerful under the full moon. Nombres heredados * Mitsukuni Mito (水戸光圀): Daimyo del Período Edo. Nieto de Ieyasu Tokugawa. Vivió entre 1628 y 1701. (11 de julio de 1628 - 14 de enero de 1701) fue el señor de dominio de segunda generación del Dominio Mito, uno de los , en el período temprano de Edo. Su nombre de infancia fue Chōmaru, luego Chiyomatsu, y sus estilos fueron Tokuaki, Kanshi y Shiryū. Era nieto de , 1543-1616, el gran unificador de Japón, y responsable de la compilación del clásico . Él es conocido popularmente como "Mito Kōmon". La compilación del Dai Nihonshi, una descripción completa de la historia japonesa desde su origen hasta el siglo XIV, había preocupado la atención de Mitsukuni desde 1657 hasta su muerte. Cuando finalmente se completó en 1906, había crecido a 396 volúmenes, tomando prestada su estructura y objetivos moralistas de las historias dinásticas chinas. A invitación de Mitsukuni, 130 académicos chinos y japoneses participaron en la tarea en la residencia de su dominio en Edo, el Shōkōkan. Los historiadores más reconocidos que participaron en la compilación fueron , 1640-1698, , 1671-1706, , 1673-1718 y , 1656-1737. En 1698, un año después de que se completaran las crónicas de los primeros cien emperadores, el trabajo editorial se cambió a Mito, donde formó la base de lo que más tarde se llamó la , una escuela de estudios históricos y sintoístas japoneses. Mitsukuni es generalmente visto por los historiadores como un gobernante eficiente y benévolo, que estabilizó su administración reforzando una banda de servidores y consolidando su control sobre la ciudad de Mito, que es un castillo. Promovió la extracción de oro, la producción de papel, la cría de caballos y la construcción naval, y envió una expedición a Ezo (la actual Hokkaidō) para establecer el comercio. De conformidad con las prácticas de los gobernantes confucianos chinos, sus políticas agrícolas incluyeron la reducción del , el establecimiento de graneros de alivio de la hambruna y alentar a los campesinos a estudiar medicina herbaria, a renunciar a los religiosos poco ortodoxos. prácticas y centrarse en la piedad filial y la castidad. En 1691, el emperador le otorgó el título de . En el mismo año, se retiró a su retiro, el Seizan-sō en Hitachiōta. Alrededor de este tiempo, el dominio experimentó dificultades financieras, ya que la concentración de la tierra en manos de comerciantes adinerados había empobrecido a grandes partes del campesinado. Alarmado por lo que él veía como la corrupción de la moral samurái, Mitsukuni mató a uno de los consejeros superiores del dominio con su propia espada, una apelación drástica a la administración de dominio para la reforma. Aunque este incidente empañó su reputación como un gobernante sabio, prevaleció el respeto por su gobierno generalmente iluminado y su integridad personal (vivía en una modesta casa fuera del castillo, trabajaba en sus propios arrozales y pagaba su impuesto anual al arroz) entre la población. La imagen popular de Mitsukuni como el gobernante feudal ideal fue reforzada más tarde por una de sus viajes ficticios por el país y por una versión posterior de estos cuentos, asumida ser creado por un narrador de Ōsaka en la década de 1890. La leyenda de Mito Kōmon fue aún más popularizada por tres películas del mismo título (1957, 1960, 1978) y un sinnúmero de otras películas, así como un producido por TBS (Tokyo Broadcasting Sistema) entre 1969 y diciembre de 2011. Cinco actores diferentes han desempeñado el papel principal de Mitsuemon, un comerciante de crêpe jubilado de Echigo (actual Prefectura de Niigata), deambulando por el país con dos de sus servidores, y para "corregir lo incorrecto". Trivia * Le encanta la Carne salada * Forma parte importante de un clan, el Clan Mitotsudaira * Ella rescata a Toroko * Dirige un negocio que sirve Gran válvula de horno Enlaces externos en:Nate Mitotsudaira Category:Lobos Category:Clan Matsudaira Category:Clan Mitotsudaira Category:Nekogirl Category:Oujou-sama Category:Dandere Categoría:Himedere Categoría:Genki Girl Categoría:Tsunshun Categoría:Ciudadanos de Musashi Categoría:Ciudadanos de Hexagone Française Categoría:Estudiantes de la academia Musashi Ariadust Categoría:Personajes femeninos de Musashi Categoría:Agentes especiales de Musashi Ariadust Categoría:Junta del canciller de la academia Musashi Ariadust Categoría:Mitad hombre lobo